DC vs Marvel (Film)
Six stories of a battle between DC and Marvel that has been started by the Skrulls and Cadmus, now the Avengers and Justice League must uncover a plot in six stories caused by the Greed of Marvel, and the Envy of DC. Stories Hulk vs Grodd The Hulk visits Central City to visit Dr. Emil Hamilton about his condition but Gorilla Grodd and the Leader plans on mind controlling all of the Radiated monsters created by Grodd's control, and use them to reign the city. It's up to Speed (Flash), and Strength (Hulk), to stop the Radiated monsters from controlling Central city. * Fred Tatasciore - Hulk, Grodd, Radiated Mutant * Christopher Daniel Barnes - Wally West/ Flash * Michael Gross - Jay Garrick * Jeff Bennett - Leader, Operator * Pauley Perrette - Iris West, Bikini Model, Gang member * John DeLancie - General Ross * French Stewart - Abomination * Victor Garber - Emil Hamilton Thor vs Green Lantern Corp. Loki and Sinestro unites to create a intergalactic chaos from Asgard to Oa, Thor is manipulated by his brother into battling John Stewart, Hal Jordan, Guy Gardner, and Kyle Rayner to prevent them from intervening with their plan. * Jeff Bennett - Thor, Beta Ray Bill, Fandral * Scottie Ray - Sinestro * Marc Thompson - Loki * Jim Cummings - Hogun, Baron Von Strucker, Evil Star * John Rhys Davies -Volstagg, Ganthat * Kath Soucie - Lady Siff, Leslie Thompkins * Claudia Black - Enchantress * John DiMaggio - Executioner, Guy Gardner * Andrea Baker - Arista Arab, Star-Sapphire, Jane Foster * Corey Burton - Odin, Hank Hanshaw * Brad Garret - Killowog * Peter Jessop - Hal Jordan * Yuri Lowenthal -Kyle Rayner * James C. Mathiss - John Stewart Iron Man vs. Amazons Tony Stark meets Diana Prince who asks for help in Themyscira to deal with M.O.D.O.K. and free the people from his mind control, but it gets hard enough when M.O.D.O.K. enlists the Cheetah who knows Wonder Woman by heart. * William H. Macy - Iron Man * Tia Carrere - Wonder Woman * Corey Burton - M.O.D.O.K., Hydra Agent * Cree Summer - Cheetah * Susan Blakeslee - Hippolyta * Khary Peyton - War Machine * Stania Katic - Pepper Potts * Eric Bauza - Steve Trevor X-Men vs. Teen Titans The Teen Titans have been made by the government to be the solution to the mutant problem, since the Sentinels went on a rampage, Prof. Xavier realizes the Phoenix has toyed with the X-Men, but also exposes the culprits such as Mastermind into the chess game of fate, which will triumph. * Dwight Schultz - Prof Xavier, General Immortus * Rino Romano - Cyclops, H.I.V.E. Computer * Jodi Benson - Starfire * Keisha - Jean Grey * Jeremy Irons - Deathstroke * Keifer Sutherland - Wolverine * Greg Cipes - Gambit * Jeremy Shada - Beastboy * Ashley Johnson - Rogue * Kenyon Lonsdale - Cyborg * Ron Perlman - Magneto * Mark Hamill - Mr. Sinister * Danny Cooksey - Nightwing * Pauley Perrete - Raven * Claudia Black - Emma Frost * James Sie - Nightcrawler * Chiarra Zanni - Jinx Spider-Man vs Ras al Ghul after the Electro Skrull was exposed along with the cloning program, Ras al Ghul allies himself with the Sinister Six, and plans to conquer Gothtam. Batman allies himself with Spider-Man, and tries to foil Ras al Ghul's plan to save not only the whole future of the people of Gotham, but also avenge the deaths of Thomas and Martha Wayne. * Jason Marsden - Spider-Man * Emmanule Chirqui - Mary Jane Watson * Dennis Quaid - Batman * Graham McTavish - Ras al Ghul * Crispin Glover - Electro * Kevin Michael Richardson - Green Goblin * Corey Burton - Dr. Octopus * Troy Baker - Venom * Robin Atkin Downes - Lizard * Lacey Chalbert - Batgirl * Gary Oldman - Commissioner Gordan * Martin Short - Joker * Adrian Truss - Alfred Pennyworth * Kevin Miller - Harry Osborn * Arnold Vosloo - Ubu * Linda Larkin - Talia al Ghul Avengers vs. Justice League the Skrulls starts a war between the Avengers and the Justice League, but heroes emerge from their squabble and open other demensions. * Rino Romano - Captain America * William H. Macy - Iron Man * Jeff Bennett - Thor * Fred Tatasciore - Hulk * Jason Marsden - Spider-Man * Dennis Quaid - Batman * Kevin Sorbo - Superman * Tia Carrere - Wonder Woman * Christopher Daniel Barnes - Flash * Andrea Baker - Ms. Marvel * Jonathan Freeman - Kang the Conqueror * Candice Putton - Amanda Waller Category:Movies Category:DC Movies Category:DC Category:Marvel Movies